There are many people who are born without a physical penis who nevertheless wish to have the experience of having been born with a penis. For example, people who are assigned the female gender at birth but who consider themselves to be male (trans men), and some women who enjoy sexual intercourse with their partners wearing a prosthetic penis-like device, find a more complete sensory simulation of the experience of having a penis desirable. There are also men who have lost sensation in their penis, for example by spinal injury or other cause, and men who have lost their penis in an accident, who wish to be able to re-create an approximation of the lost sensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 to Kain discloses a self-retaining erogenic simulator that provides simultaneous stimulation to both users thereof. It is configured with a phallic end which is used in the normal manner and a bulbous end which is inserted within the vaginal or anal cavity of the wearing partner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0218395 to Stout discloses a vibrator sex toy with an internal end and an external end. The internal end, for female genitalia, includes electric vibrator motors. The external, phallic end includes ergonomically placed touch sensors that behave like variable resistors. The touch sensors respond to natural human gestures such as grasping, stretching, compressing and bending the external end with changes in resistance. The touch sensors are connected to a control circuit by wires and act as potentiometers in the control path of the vibrator motors. The user is able to vary the sensations produced by the motors by manipulating the external end or applying it to a partner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0236151 to Lee discloses a vibratory massaging device having a plurality of proximity sensors on a surface of the device, and a control circuit for controlling vibratory intensities in response to activation of the sensors. The device can be configured as a dildo, including both main and secondary vibrators, the secondary vibrator being within an arm portion that is configured for clitoral stimulation. At least one of the vibrators is automatically driven at increased intensity as penetration increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,590 to Ling et al. discloses an electrotactile system and method for delivering tactile stimuli to a skin surface of a user. The system includes one or more electrotactile modules each comprising an array of electrodes electrically connected to an integrated circuit. Each integrated circuit has data processing and current driving capability. The current delivered from the integrated circuit to each electrode is relatively small, preferably less than 4 milliamps. The modules may be connected to a flexible PC board by spring-loaded connectors. In one embodiment a plurality of electrotactile modules may be grouped together to from an electrotactile device. Multiple electrotactile devices may in turn be deployed as part of a wearable article for use in virtual reality, telepresence, telerobotics or other haptic feedback applications. The system is capable receiving and transmitting tactile data via a communication link, such as a conventional data network. For example, tactile data can be transmitted in a scalable streaming format from a remote site to the system via a data network. The system may form part of a virtual reality entertainment application.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.